Чай и сигареты
by Simamoto Tao
Summary: Северус и Гарри - обычные люди, их встреча была полной случайностью. Они непохожи, но любят один и тот же чай и курят одинаковые сигареты.


Глава 1

_Гарри_

Я очень люблю это место. Вы едва ли заметите его, даже если своеобразная прихоть судьбы заведет вас в хитросплетение дворов среди серых монолитов многоэтажек. Снаружи здесь тяжелая дверь, словно на входе в какой-то склад, внутри много почти отвесных лестниц, большей частью уходящих вниз, и белого цвета. Но он не режет глаза, он больше похож на серый, и в этом тоже есть особая прелесть. Помещение, столики и стулья кажутся обшарпанными и грубыми, под потолком беспорядочно натянуты не то веревки, не то провода. Большая часть кафе располагается уже под землей, но несколько столиков стоят на отдельных платформах так, что находятся примерно вровень с ней. Из узких прямоугольных окон под самым потолком в зал льется спокойный свет снаружи, лампы внутри горят неярко, так что по углам прячется куча теней. Непонятно откуда слышится спокойная музыка – джаз, блюз... Каждый, кто откроет для себя это заведение, обретет иллюзию уединения и покоя в шумном, никогда не спящем мегаполисе.

Впрочем, по вечерам здесь бывает довольно людно. Все же это не просто забегаловка, а арт-кафе. Часто проводятся выставки, играют какие-то группы. Но я предпочитаю появляться здесь только днем. Я прихожу сюда дважды в неделю. Каждый раз я занимаю один и тот же столик – наверху, улыбчивые официантки прекрасно знают меня и приветствуют как старого знакомого, нисколько не возражая против того, чтобы я устраивался там, где мне удобно. Каждый раз я заказываю зеленый чай – тут заваривают просто потрясающий зеленый чай – и не меньше полутора часов сижу в одиночестве, потягивая напиток и дымя сигаретами. Мое главное развлечение в это время – смотреть на зал внизу, это чертовски расслабляет. Завсегдатаев, которые сидят здесь в одно время со мной, тут не так уж много.

Я обычно заявляюсь к часу, почти всегда во вторник через полчаса после меня приходит девушка, которая выглядит немного не от мира сего. У нее длинные волосы, настолько светлые, что еще чуть-чуть, и я бы заподозрил в ней альбиноса, глаза чуть навыкате и сонный, но какой-то цепкий взгляд, словно она видит что-то, что не могут видеть другие. Может, так оно и есть. Она все время носит странные подвески и фенечки, одевает одежду совершенно сумасшедшей раскраски, в которой почти ни один цвет не гармонирует с другим, но я почему-то уверен, что она не из тех «детей цветов», которые дуют травку между делом и пропагандируют пацифизм. Кому, как не мне знать об этих людях – в одном подъезде со мной живет совершенно чокнутый старикашка, который присоединился к движению хиппи еще в самом начале его зарождения. До сих пор он иногда, достав марихуаны, в двенадцать ночи орет под окнами песни Джона Леннона и Битлз, подыгрывая себе на старенькой гитаре, и готов распинаться перед любым, благодарным или не очень, слушателем про великую силу любви. И еще это имя – Альбус, явно придуманное им самим в приступе наркотического угара. Ну, это бывает даже забавным. А что до девушки, то она обычно берет мороженое с фруктами в высоком стакане, и ест его слоями, пока остатки мороженого не растают, после чего выпивает получившуюся жижу и еще долго сидит, уставившись в никуда и рассеянно возя ложкой по дну стакана; губы ее при этом словно что-то шепчут. Кстати, вот и она, сидит в глубине помещения за своим любимым столиком и ждет, когда ей принесут лакомство.

Еще один частый посетитель кафе – невзрачный мужчина в потрепанной одежде, прижимавший к себе видавший виды кожаный портфель. Так же, как и я, ищущий здесь спокойствия, он мог бы быть преподавателем в школе или университете – впрочем, мое общение с университетскими преподавателями было крайне коротким: уже через полгода меня отчислили за прогулы. Хотя я не расстраиваюсь, я уже в первый месяц понял, что юриспруденция не мое призвание. Этот мужчина обычно садится не в углу, но и не в центре, и заказывает горячий шоколад или черный кофе. Иногда он берет еду – непременно что-то мясное, и никогда не сидит подолгу – ест, сразу же расплачивается и уходит, пружинистой, но какой-то апатичной походкой. Несколько раз я видел, как к нему присоединяется еще один мужчина – полная противоположность, с черными чуть вьющимися волосами до плеч, громким смехом и уверенными жестами. Этот отличается непредсказуемостью – мне почти никогда не удается угадать, что он закажет себе на этот раз. Темное пиво или апельсиновый сок? Греческий салат или круассан? Похоже, эти двое столь непохожих друг на друга людей приходятся друг другу отличными друзьями, а может, и кем-то больше. Даже с высоты своего расположения я не раз чувствовал, что между ними как будто существует некое магнитное притяжение, связь, наверное, на кармическом уровне, не доступном простым смертным. Но невзрачный учитель рядом со своим собеседником словно перерождается во что-то кардинально новое, его черты лица заостряются, становятся хищными, куда-то пропадает апатия и незаметность из внешности, как будто на него одевают новую маску. И он смеется, правда, не очень громко, улыбается, но его глаза при этом нередко мечут по сторонам молнии, словно говоря: «Мое! Не влезай, убьет!». Порой я даже завидовал им, еще ни разу в жизни не ощутив на своей шкуре такого же магнетизма.

Также время от времени я вижу здесь еще одну забавную девушку. Она, кажется, старше меня на несколько лет, то ли панк, то ли еще кто-то. У нее ярко-розовые, как дешевая жвачка, волосы и кожаная одежда с заклепками. Она вваливается всегда неуклюже, частенько натыкается на углы столов, хотя я ни разу не замечал, чтобы она щурилась, как если бы была близорукой. Ее обычный заказ – слабоалкогольный коктейль, который она не меньше часа потягивает через трубочку, оживленно поглядывая по сторонам.

Вот, кстати, и она, но на этот раз ее, кажется, ждут.

- Тонкс! – машет рукой светловолосая девушка. Значит, Тонкс. Вот так и узнаешь их имена – из случайных обмолвок и оброненных визиток, чувствуя при этом детскую обиду. Потому что кажется, что девочку с гривой волос до пояса должны обязательно звать Клео, а никак не просто Меган, а того высокого парня с лицом Аполлона невозможно окрестить таким невыразительным именем Люк. Но Тонкс – это же фамилия? Впрочем, ей в любом случае подходит. Я осторожно пробую слово на вкус. Тонкс. Отдает клубничной жвачкой, в точности, как цвет ее волос.

Она ожидаемо спотыкается на ровном месте и вынуждена схватиться за спинку стула, чтоб не упасть.

- Нимфадора! – нервно восклицает девушка. Не понимаю, как она может выговаривать столь длинное слово, волнуясь?

- Не называй меня по имени, - неожиданно рявкнула Тонкс, выпрямляясь.

- А, точно, прости, - с виноватой безмятежностью улыбается блондинка, кивком головы указывая на место напротив себя. Меня пронимает смутное подозрение, что она произнесла имя Тонкс не просто так.

- Да ладно. Прости за опоздание. Слушай, Полумна...

Я больше не вслушиваюсь в их диалог. Полумна. Тонкс. Строго говоря, я не так уж часто узнаю что-то доподлинно обо всех этих людях. Это скучно. Мне нравится сочинять им новые жизни. И пусть в этих жизнях они будут феями, эльфами – да хоть гномиками, я не хочу думать о том, что такие вот причудливые существа, как эти двое, тоже должны платить коммунальные счета, размораживать холодильник и стирать грязную одежду. Не хочу. Пусть сидят себе в цветочных зарослях и питаются пыльцой, меня это вполне устраивает. Я быстро тушу сигарету, вкладываю в счет деньги и ухожу, не дожидаясь, когда мне принесут сдачу.

Дверной колокольчик у черного входа жалобно звякнул, оповещая о приходе кого-то из персонала, и дверь с оглушительным грохотом захлопнулась. Впрочем, едва ли кто-то мог прийти кроме одного человека.

Рон отвлекся от наполнения поилок для грызунов, и из-за штабелей клеток быстро высунулась рыжая макушка. Убедившись, что это явился его друг, обладатель яркой шевелюры вновь вернулся к своим обязанностям.

- Привет, - донесся до Гарри его приглушенный голос. Одновременно с этим оттуда же донесся грохот и истошный визг морской свинки. – Черт! Аманда опять попыталась удрать, еле поймал! Когда ее уже кто-нибудь купит?

- Понятия не имею, - честно признался юноша, просовывая палец между прутьями клетки и почесывая за ушком прибежавшую на ласки крысу.

- Ладно... надеюсь, если ей удастся сбежать, то хотя бы куда-нибудь подальше. Ты сегодня рано, Миона еще даже не успела уйти.

- Хм... предлагаешь мне смотаться и предоставить ей обе смены? – легкомысленно улыбнулся Гарри, освобождая свою конечность и подходя к другу.

- Я все слышу! – раздался из подсобки возмущенный голос девушки, после чего оттуда вышла и она сама, на ходу заправляя под шапку непослушные каштановые пряди.

- Шучу-шучу, - юноша предусмотрительно ретировался за спину Рона.

- Я надеюсь, - с легким подозрением покосилась на него Гермиона и принялась натягивать перчатки. – Ладно, мне пора бежать, мама ждет...

- Эй, Миона, ничего не забыла? – Рон шутливо вытянул губы трубочкой, и девушка быстро его поцеловала.

- Ну все, мне правда пора, - уже с сожалением повторила она, оглядывая Уизли совершенно нечитаемым взглядом. – Я и так уже три недели откладываю этот чертов осмотр зубов. Как можно ненавидеть стоматологический кабинет, если твои родители – дантисты? Нет, все, я не буду об этом думать. Вы двое, ведите себя хорошо, и, Гарри... – девушка многозначительно изобразила знак «я слежу за тобой».

- Герми! – безуспешно пытаясь притвориться возмущенным, рассмеялся Гарри. – Я не позарился на эту рыжую задницу ни разу за все восемь лет, что мы трое знакомы.

- Без пятнадцати два! – не реагируя ни на него, ни на покрасневшего Рона, внезапно встрепенулась она, и следующие ее слова донеслись уже от двери. – Я ушла!

Колокольчик снова издал полузадушенную трель, уже устав жаловаться на беспардонное обращение с дверью, к которой его навеки привязали. Гарри перевел взгляд на друга.

- Иногда мне кажется, что она правда думает, что я всю жизнь только и мечтал уложить тебя в койку.

- Да нет, это все ее чувство юмора.

- Так я и знал.

Глава 2

_Гарри_

В кафе было пусто. Никого из «старых знакомых», и сигареты неожиданно закончились. Не люблю, когда все так. Сразу ощущение, что у меня в душе, как в стиральных машинах из рекламы, накипь неправильности. И глупо, я ведь не курю в обычной жизни – только когда прихожу сюда. Но это уже стало обязательным ритуалом, который не дает вспоминать о том, что дома постель кажется слишком широкой, что в ванной только одна зубная щетка и одна бритва, что регулярно по назначению используется только одна кружка из тех, что стоят в сушке, - и только друзей, только чертовых друзей у меня двое, да и те медленно превращаются в одно целое. Еще совсем чуть-чуть - и все, я один. Единственные, кто по-настоящему со мной, это пушистые домашние тапочки. Их пара, и я у них не третий лишний. Как видите, мне до цинизма и скепсиса примерно столько же, сколько и до одиночества: примерно литр зеленого чая в отсутствие сигарет. Я подношу к губам чашку, вдыхаю горьковатый аромат, делаю глоток... и тут же распахиваю глаза с возмущенным мычанием. Кипяток – это ужасно неприятно, настолько, что я даже забываю ненадолго о сигаретах. Впрочем, через несколько мгновений я забываю и о боли тоже, потому что вижу нового посетителя. Он сидит внизу спиной ко мне, такой напряженный, будто ожидает удара, и я думаю, что сзади он похож на нахохлившегося от сырости ворона. На столе у него такой же чайник, как у меня, а еще – тут я улыбаюсь – сигареты. Пара мгновений, полных зыбких, как летнее марево, колебаний, и я уже бодро топаю вниз по гулкой жестяной лесенке, нахально перебивая своими шагами робкую музыку. Спустившись к мужчине, я деликатно трогаю его за плечо. Странно, что он не вздрогнул – этого стоило ожидать, поскольку он похож на натянутую до предела гитарную струну. Интересно, что бы я стал делать, если бы в ответ на мое прикосновение раздался мелодичный перезвон? Но тут он поворачивает ко мне лицо, одновременно заговаривая, и я понимаю, что действительно тронул чертову струну. Точнее, сразу три струны, низкие, басовые, подрагивающие, звучащие одна за другой – и хочется плакать, потому что душа задыхается и стонет от невыразимого восторга, и хочется умереть, потому что никто еще не придумал смерти более прекрасной.

- Добрый день. Чем могу помочь?

Я вспоминаю, что вроде бы хотел попросить сигарет, и загоняю свою работающую с перебоями душу поглубже, избавляясь от дурацкого комка спутавшихся мыслей в горле.

- Кхм... простите, не одолжите пару сигарет? – вежливо спрашиваю я, разглядывая его лицо. Большой нос, похожий на орлиный клюв, ранняя сеточка морщин – уже не юнец, около сорока – глаза настолько темно-карие, что здесь, при плохом освещении, кажутся и вовсе черными, смоляные волосы достают до плеч. Явно не весельчак, - успеваю подумать я, окинув взглядом его одежду – тоже сплошь черную. Может, траур? Хотя, наверное, просто оригинальный вкус...

- Отдавать натурой будете?

- Что? – глупо моргаю я. Он усмехается.

- Ничего. Вы неправильно употребляете это слово. Когда просят в долг, предполагается, что долги возвращают. В вашем случае такое едва ли предусмотрено... – он внезапно прерывает свою филологическую тираду и протягивает мне пачку, правда, без особых признаков дружелюбия на лице. – Берите сколько нужно.

Кивком поблагодарив его, я тут же достаю из кармана зажигалку и делаю затяжку, впитывая дым с привычным горьким вкусом. У нас даже сигареты одинаковые, надо же. Кто бы мог подумать.

- Так с чего вы взяли, что я не отдам вам... долг?

Он пожимает плечами и, кажется, пару секунд размышляет над тем, чтобы тоже закурить, но в последний момент передумывает.

- Я тут впервые. И едва ли еще когда-нибудь появлюсь. Хотя чай здесь вкусный, лучше, чем в других заведениях.

- Появитесь, - уверенно возражаю я и тычу сигаретой в сторону его чашки. – Я тоже сначала так думал. Но знаете, это затягивает. Одиночество. Чай зеленый, сигареты крепкие... Вы ведь обычно не курите, верно?

Его статное лицо, и без того не слишком приветливое, вдруг словно застывает в статичной маске. Я бы даже сказал, что это красиво – так он похож на каменного языческого бога – но, к сожалению, подобное выражение обычно не несет в себе чего-то хорошего.

- У вас чай стынет, - невыразительно отвечает он, ясно давая понять, что разговор окончен. Четвертая струна, выше, скверно натянута и глохнет, не успевая прозвучать. Кто, хотел бы я знать, был его настройщиком?

Расплатившись, он уходит так стремительно, будто за ним мчатся все легионы ада, а на его столе остается чашка с недопитым и еще горячим чаем. Пока я давлю в пепельнице окурок, во мне почему-то растет уверенность, что он еще вернется.

Глава 3

- Позаботься о нем как следует, хорошо? – улыбнулся Гарри с восторгом смотрящей на него десятилетней девочке, протягивая ей продырявленную коробку с шебуршащим внутри хомячком. Малышка улыбнулась в ответ щербатым ртом, бережно прижимая к груди бесценный дар. «Совершенно удивительно, - подумал парень, - почему у всех этих детей улыбки всегда похожи на ломоть арбуза?» Дождавшись, пока маленькая покупательница выбежит за дверь, он огляделся по сторонам в поисках Гермионы. Та сидела в углу на табуретке, и, кажется, успела задремать. Гарри вздохнул и негромко позвал. – Миона? Пора закрываться.

- А? – девушка встрепенулась и открыла глаза. Проморгавшись, она перевела взгляд на часы. – Ох, точно. Поможешь с животными?

- Ну разумеется.

В четыре руки они вычистили все клетки и наполнили кормушки, так что до завтрашнего утра можно было не волноваться о состоянии всего этого зверинца. Вынеся за дверь пакет с грязными опилками, Гермиона встала рядом с другом в уверенно боевую позу, уперев руки в бока.

- Слушай, Гарри...

- Ммм? – Поттер отвлекся от попыток заставить хомячка залезть в колесо.

- Мы с Роном собирались сегодня пойти в паб. Не хочешь с нами? – Гарри только покачал головой, и девушка умоляюще посмотрела на него. – Пожалуйста! Слушай, так не годится, то, что мы с Роном встречаемся... это же не значит, что ты теперь не у дел!

- Ты правда так думаешь? – недоверчиво посмотрел на нее парень. – Ну, я в том смысле, что... я же буду вам мешать.

- Так ты поэтому?.. Гарри, ты идиот! – на лице Грейнджер расцвела несвойственная ей глупая улыбка. – Мы думали, ты на нас обиделся, вот и не проводишь с нами больше свое свободное время.

- Да уж, - облегченно рассмеялся он. – Ты абсолютно права, я действительно идиот.

- Так ты пойдешь? Или у тебя другие планы на вечер?

- Конечно, пойду, кто у меня еще может быть, кроме вас, - подмигнул он ей, пытаясь скрыть щемящее чувство от понимания того факта, что его последняя фраза – полная правда.

_Гарри_

Этот паб находится недалеко от зоомагазина, но я в нем никогда раньше не был. Как ни странно это звучит, я не то, чтобы сильно люблю перемены. Ладно, я лжец, в последнее время мне хочется изменить хоть что-нибудь. Может, прическу сменить? Сделать ремонт? Или купить себе новую зубную щетку. Или новые тапочки.

- Гарри!

Да что уж там, сразу резинового мужика. Хотя мне бы сейчас и плюшевый медведь сгодился, лишь бы было кого обнимать утром.

- Приятель, ты что, заснул? – Рон трясет меня за плечо, отчего-то напомнив о том мужчине из кафе. Да, пожалуй, я бы одел на резинового мужика парик. Черный. Боже, что за бред...

- Нет, - нехотя отзываюсь я, приподнимая еще полный стакан пива. Ненавижу пиво. Почему не зеленый чай? – И даже не пьян, как видишь.

- Слушай, что происходит? – он усаживается на стул подле меня. – На тебе лица нет.

Я неловко пожимаю плечами, совсем не желая расписываться в том, что у меня проблемы в личной жизни. Хотя как могут быть проблемы в том, чего в принципе не существует? Чтобы не встречаться с его пытливым взглядом, я смотрю поверх его плеча, разглядывая небольшой зал. Какие-то дурацкие, крикливо громоздкие украшения на потолке, так и не убранные с Рождества и Нового года, дискотечный шар, как будто тут есть место для танцев, навязчивая поп-музыка из колонок и пошлое разноцветное освещение. Мне здесь не нравится, я хочу вернуться в свое кафе, надежное и спокойное, как раковина. И что с того, что сигаретный дым и пар от чашки напоены одиночеством? Зато там я встретил кого-то, кто смог заинтриговать, зачаровать меня своим голосом в тот момент, когда я уже так уютно устроился в своем кальцинированном убежище. Почему же я, во имя всех богов, не могу просто познакомиться с понравившимся мне человеком? Интуиция подсказывает, что этот человек меня отшил за то, что я повел себя слишком нагло, осмелившись с бухты-барахты в грязных кроссовках залезть к нему в душу, но я ее не слушаю. Никогда не слушаю, и поэтому постоянно по уши влезаю в какие-нибудь неприятности.

- А где Гермиона? – я отчаянно пытаюсь уйти от темы, продолжая тоскливыми глазами блуждать по залу, но Рон лишь нетерпеливо встряхивает рыжими волосами.

- В туалете. Гарри, так ты...

Внезапно то, что он говорит, перестает иметь какое-либо значение. Я сжимаю край стола так, что пальцам становится больно, и перевожу взгляд на друга. Тот, сообразив, что что-то не так, резко замолкает.

- Гарри? Ты в порядке? – он для верности щелкает пальцами у меня перед глазами, но тут же резко отдергивает руку, когда я неожиданно хрипло спрашиваю:

- У тебя есть сигареты?

- Сигареты? – пару секунд Рон недоумевающе смотрит на меня, а потом с облегчением в голосе смеется. – Ты меня напугал. Так ты курить хочешь? Извини, ты же знаешь, Гермиона против...

Я уже не слушаю его. Трясущимися как у наркомана пальцами я заталкиваю в карман брюк бумажник, вставая из-за столика, а в голове у меня крутится только одна мысль: «Это судьба». Это чертова проклятая фортуна. Только бы ее колесо не останавливалось. И мне плевать, что Гермиона еще неделю будет показательно дуться на меня, плевать, что... да мне уже вообще на все плевать.

- Друг... прости, я... слушай, объясни Гермионе, ладно? Мне нужно... – я не могу оторвать глаз от нахохлившейся у стойки фигуры. Проследив за направлением моего взгляда, Рон понимающе хмыкает.

- Да ладно, иди уже. Так бы сразу и сказал.

Я уже направляюсь к стойке широкими шагами, молясь всем богам, чтобы мне повезло хотя бы сегодня. Знаю, сидя в том кафе, я бы никогда так не сделал. Я бы вежливо попросил сигарет или еще чего-нибудь и так же вежливо ушел, как только это от меня потребовалось бы. Но тут – уж не знаю, может, алкогольные пары в голову ударили или обстановка располагает – я способен на небольшие безумства.

Он меня не замечает, гипнотизируя взглядом стакан с виски, и вздрагивает, когда рядом со стаканом ложатся две сигареты из пачки, только что купленной у бармена по непомерной цене. Его взгляд устремляется на меня, и я невольно перестаю злиться на дурацкое освещение, понимая, в его темных глазах очень красиво отражаются все эти гребаные радужные блики.

- Вы меня преследуете? – недоуменно поднимает он брови, а я чувствую, что у меня по лицу расплывается дурацкая улыбка, потому что его гитарный голос слышен даже невзирая на вяжущую, словно хурма, музыку.

- И снова здравствуйте, мистер, – забавный английский язык: определить, с уважением с тобой говорят или нет, можно только по интонациям и обращениям. Хотя произношение у меня получилось вовсе не британское, что тут же и подтверждается:

- Ты говоришь как негритянские мальчики в воскресных школах, - бормочет он, снова глядя в стакан. В его голосе уже нет такой официальности, как в кафе. Наверное, не только на меня так действует это место. Хотя, кажется, он просто сидит тут уже довольно долго. Он пьян? Я собираюсь флиртовать с незнакомым выпившим сорокалетним мужчиной? Я действительно сошел с ума, но проблема в том, что мне это крайне нравится. Может, я нормальный, а с ума сошли все остальные? – Лучше не надо. И ты на вопрос не ответил.

- Да у тебя паранойя, - усмехаюсь я, наблюдая, как он делает небольшой глоток. Внутренний голос паникует, пытаясь добиться у меня ответа на вопрос, какого черта я пристал к незнакомому мне человеку, но я смело отметаю его в сторону. Потому что человек не возражает – разве этого мало? – Я пришел с друзьями. Просто... вспомнил, что за мной долг.

- Своевременно вспомнил, - совершенно серьезно признает он, и эта серьезность совсем не вяжется с пузырящейся легкостью в моей черепной коробке и ощущением вседозволенности где-то в солнечном сплетении. Пока он прикуривает, я заказываю у бармена текилу. В конце концов, в мире существует куча горячих напитком и помимо чая. Он косится на меня краем глаза и интересуется. – Ты же, кажется, с друзьями?

- Уже нет, - я по всем правилам выпиваю поданную мне текилу, чувствуя, как вниз по пищеводу катится небольшой огненный шарик, а легкость в голове перерастает в какой-то ураган. Не зря же мне говорили, что у меня ветер в голове... вот он и дует. Порывистый ветер со скоростью сколько-то там проклятых метров в секунду.

- Уже?

- Ага.

Он морщится.

- Ну и болван.

Я смотрю на него весело и удивленно, вспоминая, каким он был в кафе, и сравнивая с тем человеком, который сидит сейчас рядом со мной. Они настолько непохожи друг на друга, что совершенно непонятно, знает ли вообще тот, с которым я говорил тогда, о существовании своего второго «я». Он замечает мой взгляд и кривится еще больше.

- Не смотри так. Я выпил уже не меньше литра.

- Может, хватит? – киваю я на его стакан, и он неожиданно покладисто соглашается.

- Хватит. Только допью и хватит. Завтра на работу.

Я не могу сдержать улыбки, и говорю раньше, чем замечаю в своих словах отсутствие логики:

- И ты думаешь, что после литра лишний стакан сыграет особую роль?

Впрочем, он тоже не замечает.

- Не знаю. Нет, наверное.

- Неужели некому подменить?

- Есть, - пожимает он плечами. – Но я... – он хмурит лоб, старательно выговаривая, - от-вет-ствен-ный.

Я не выдерживаю и смеюсь, он, кажется, тоже с трудом удерживается от улыбки.

- Похоже, мне лучше молчать.

- Нет, говори, - улыбаюсь я. Мне так нравится его голос, что мне все равно, что он будет говорить. – И вообще, иногда стоит побыть безответственным и расслабиться. Скажи, что тебе плохо, не выходи на работу. Кстати, кем ты работаешь?

- Я... – тут он внезапно мрачнеет, становясь больше похожим на того, которого я встретил в первый раз. – Мне правда хватит пить. Я же уволился, вчера. Я был преподавателем в университете, - наверное, удивление на моем лице слишком явное, потому что он вздыхает. – Ага, не похож, да? Меня бесят мои ученики. Бесили. Ладно, неважно. Что ж, мы выяснили, что мне завтра никуда не вставать. Значит, можно пить. Можно...

Я качаю головой и, поддавшись внезапному порыву, накрываю его ладонь своей.

- Не стоит.

Он переводит взгляд с моей руки на мое лицо и внезапно разражается хриплым смехом.

- У меня что, на лбу написано, да?

- Что? – недоуменно переспрашиваю я.

- Что меня интересуют парни. Ну? – пару секунд разглядывая мое ошарашенное внезапной сменой его настроений лицо, он выдергивает свою руку. – Я сказал – буду пить, значит, буду.

Кажется, мозг требует немедленно уйти от пьяного истерика, оставить его спиваться, но я почему-то не могу. Возможно, потому что он все же оказался геем, как и я, возможно, потому что мои проблемы в личной жизни серьезнее, чем я думал. А возможно, в зоомагазине я приучился ухаживать за теми, кто не может сам о себе позаботиться. Не знаю, да и знать не хочу, если честно.

- Ладно, - киваю я. – Я понял. Только скажи, где ты живешь.

Он замирает, не успевая попросить у бармена еще виски.

- Это еще зачем?

- Когда ты напьешься, тебя просто выкинут вышибалы. Не хочу, чтобы ты ночевал в помойке, - мой голос вполне спокоен, я говорю чистую правду, и его это, похоже, остужает.

- Да, ты прав, - он досадливо отталкивает стакан в сторону и расплачивается за выпивку. – Я уже и сейчас едва ли смогу дойти до дома, не сбив по дороге все фонарные столбы. Вот только – тебе-то какая разница? Ты кто? Личный ангел-хранитель?

- Гарри, - улыбаюсь я. – Разгильдяй того же возраста, что и все твои бывшие ученики. Просто Гарри.

- Ага. Гарри, просто Гарри, - повторяет он, сверля взглядом поверхность стойки. Снова та, плохая струна. Все, похоже, еще немного, и он отключится. Я быстро окидываю зал взглядом – Рон с Гермионой уже ушли.

- Точно, - подтверждаю я и тяну его за рукав, заставляя подняться, а затем веду прочь из бара. Он сначала пытается сопротивляться и играть в героя, заявляя, что дойдет и сам, но потом устало сдается на милость победителя и позволяет усадить себя в такси, где довольно быстро засыпает. Ладно, я сошел с ума. Сегодня у меня будет ночевать человек, чьего имени я даже не знаю. Но если это не судьба – то я не знаю, что еще можно назвать этим гордым словом.

Надеюсь, он не слишком удивится, проснувшись в чужой квартире.

Глава 4

Пробуждение давалось ему нелегко. Гарри, прикорнувший в кресле рядом с кроватью, проснулся от сдавленного стона мужчины, которой постепенно приходил в себя. К тому времени, как он очнулся настолько, чтобы попытаться сесть, все еще не открывая глаз, ему в руки ткнулся высокий стакан.

- Пей, - посоветовал Гарри, наблюдая, как он силится прочухаться и понять, где он находится и что произошло. – Пей, это штука от похмелья.

Убедившись, что его невольный гость, морщась, все же начал небольшими глотками пить заготовленное лекарство, Поттер закрыл окно и ушел на кухню, предоставляя ему возможность окончательно проснуться, вспомнить вчерашний день и (на всякий случай!) проверить содержимое своих карманов и кошелька. В общем, сделать все то, при чем посторонним лучше не присутствовать во избежание оскорбления в лучших чувствах и просто из приличия. Сам юноша тем временем засыпал молотый кофе в кофеварку и принялся ждать.

Бывший преподаватель появился на кухне как раз тогда, когда в кофейник уже падали последние капли напитка. Застыв на пороге каменным изваянием, он скрестил руки на груди, хмуро глядя на хозяина квартиры. Гарри ответил ему ироничным взором, довольно воинственно сверкая стеклами очков.

- Кофе готов.

- Вижу, - он быстро пробежался глазами по кухне, наконец, вновь остановив их на Гарри. – Раз уж ты, просто Гарри, такой альтруист, что можешь оставить у себя на ночь человека, чьего имени не знаешь, вероятно, он и душем может воспользоваться?

Поттер позволил себе маленькую победную улыбку.

- Ну, чтобы ты больше не называл меня альтруистом – как тебя зовут?

- Северус, - он недовольно скривился, но юноша не обратил на это внимания. Се-ве-рус. Имя ложилось на язык так же удобно, как привычно ложатся пальцы невидимого музыканта на гитарные струны, которые заменяют этому человеку связки. Он зачем-то добавил. – Северус Снейп, если быть точным. Доволен?

- Полотенце нужно? – вместо ответа, поинтересовался Гарри.

- Буду признателен.

- Сейчас принесу. И можешь воспользоваться моей зубной щеткой, если хочешь.

_Гарри_

Он ничего не отвечает, кивком головы поблагодарив за полотенце и отправившись в ванную. А я сижу на кухне и чувствую легкую тошноту от непонятного мне волнения, как будто я отправляюсь на первое свидание, а не жду, когда ко мне за кофе присоединится весьма ехидный собеседник. Злюсь, ругаюсь на себя последними словами, но не могу ничего с собой поделать.

«- Ау, Поттер! Он тебе кто? Просто случайный знакомый, мимо проходил. Примет душ, выпьет кофе и уйдет. Все, детка, финита ля комедия, и благодари свое невероятное везение, если он оставит номер своего телефона. А ты – просто идиот, умерь свои гормоны», - настоятельно советует мне внутренний голос. Я лишь уныло качаю головой на его доводы, водя пальцем по краю нетронутой чашки с кофе.

Всю ночь я проспал в кресле около него, сидя прямо под открытым окном, и сейчас начинаю чувствовать себя довольно паршиво. Надеюсь, ох, как надеюсь, что я не простудился, но мои надежды едва ли оправдают себя, потому что горло неприятно скребет изнутри, и я с трудом давлю нарождающийся в легких кашель, запивая его уже остывшим кофе. Кости ломит с самого пробуждения, но, может, это из-за того, что я спал в неудобной позе?

Собственная квартира стала мне резко непривычной: вот он я, сижу на кухне, а в душе плещется другой человек, громко отфыркиваясь от попавшей в нос воды. Голова кружится, когда я понимаю, как давно уже не было ничего подобного. Собственно, ни разу с тех пор, как я вступил в права наследования этой квартиры, да и до этого тоже ни разу. Год до совершеннолетия и полтора после, максимум – случайные связи с какими-то полупьяными, такими же, как я, уже не подростками, еще не взрослыми, без обязательств и с поспешным поцелуем на прощанье утром. После восемнадцати поспешное бегство от «любимых» родственников, чьи лица еще долго будут аукаться мне в кошмарах, потом попытка получить высшее образование, потом нескончаемый квест в поисках стабильного заработка, чтобы хотя бы платить коммунальные счета... Некогда, некогда, некогда. И только сейчас, когда я добился хоть какого-то равновесия в жизни, у меня появилось время подумать и ужаснуться.

За своими размышлениями я как-то упустил тот момент, когда в ванной перестала литься вода. Сколько он уже ждет, когда я обращу на него внимание? Секунду? Минуту?

- Кофе уже остыл, - буднично сообщаю я, понимая, что мой голос стал гнусавым. Похоже, я и правда простыл, для полного счастья. У него хватает такта не обратить на это внимания. Наверное, если бы он начал сейчас проявлять беспокойство за мое здоровье, я бы точно свихнулся.

- Я разогрею, если ты не возражаешь.

Я не возражаю, наблюдая, как он выливает содержимое кофейника в чашку и ставит ее в микроволновку. Сейчас у меня есть возможность еще раз разглядеть его и еще раз понять, насколько он соответствует моим стандартам мужской привлекательности. Он некрасив, грубые черты его лица подошли бы скорее привычному к кровавым жертвоприношениям языческому идолу, чем живому человеку. При этом его движения полны сдержанной силы и ловкости, даже чашку на стеклянную подставку он ставит без малейшего стука. Его повадки мне что-то напоминают, но я не могу понять, что, пока не вспоминаю нашу учительницу химии в школе. Она всегда точно так же обращалась со всевозможными колбами и пробирками, осуществляя очередное таинство эксперимента на глазах у своих учеников, которые, несмотря на все ее усилия, в сакральный смысл таинства так и не вникли. Наблюдая за появлением густого тумана над чашкой с восторгом австралопитеков, наблюдающих за разгорающимся огнем, словно заклинания, мы твердили за ней слова, смысл которых доходил до нас весьма смутно: «катализатор», «щелочь», «кислота». То, что на этого человека, на Северуса, такие же мальчишки смотрели с таким же священным непониманием, наполняет меня одновременно и смущением и каким-то трепетным восторгом, будто я разгадал какую-то тайну мироздания и не могу ни с кем поделиться своим открытием. Я не жду от него подтверждения, довольствуясь собственным пониманием.

С его волос капает вода, наверное, мне стоит предложить ему фен, пока его рубашка не промокла окончательно, но что-то держит мой рот на замке. Возможно, не хочу показаться непоследовательным. Пусть хотя бы кофе свой выпьет. В отличие от меня, он не льет в него сливки, только кладет ложку сахара и все так же беззвучно размешивает.

- На мне что, узоры нарисованы?

Едва смысл его слов доходит до меня, я утыкаюсь взглядом в скатерть. На ней хотя бы действительно есть узоры. До тошноты въевшиеся в память, отвратительно изысканные цветочные узоры. Он никак не комментирует это, только отпивает немного из чашки и довольно вздыхает. Несколько минут проходит в молчании, после чего я вспоминаю, что я не только придурок с гормонами, но и, вроде бы, гостеприимный хозяин.

- Нужен фен? – я поднимаю голову и встречаюсь с ним глазами. Они странные, его глаза. В кафе мне казалось, что они темно-карие, вчера и вовсе черные, а сегодня, я, кажется, понимаю, что их настоящий цвет – цвет черного кофе. Чуть помедлив, он кивает.

- Не откажусь.

Я понимаю, что сейчас должен встать и принести ему чертов фен, но не могу почему-то разорвать этот зрительный контакт. Только когда он начинает насмешливо кривить рот, я понимаю, что снова веду себя как идиот, и невольно улыбаюсь.

- Иди в ванную, я сейчас принесу.

Через пять минут Северус сушит волосы, а я, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать свое присутствие рядом, старательно чищу зубы. Это позволяет мне краем глаза наблюдать за ним.

- Слушай, тебе не кажется, что тут холодно? – закончив, интересуюсь я, отчасти потому что не люблю молчать, отчасти оттого, что пытаюсь потянуть время. Впрочем, вопрос отнюдь не праздный, меня знобит, и я очень надеюсь, что это не температура. Он выключает фен и внимательно смотрит на меня, после чего неуловимым движением кладет ладонь мне на лоб. От неожиданности я вздрагиваю.

- У тебя жар, - констатирует он. Я невольно жмурюсь, потому что его рука кажется мне просто ледяной. – Жаропонижающие есть?

Дождавшись, пока я помотаю головой, Северус вздыхает и убирает руку.

- Ладно, что у тебя вообще есть?

- Ничего. Последний раз я болел... ммм... год назад.

Похоже, он разозлился, и его голос напоминает уже не перебор, а гитарный бой.

- И что? Почувствовал себя неуязвимым? У тебя вообще мозги есть? А если бы я тут не оказался?

Я не указываю ему на то, что, если бы он тут не оказался, я бы вряд ли заболел этим утром – он слишком божественен в своем гневе, чтобы я осмелился возникать. Впрочем, он быстро успокаивается и начинает распоряжаться.

- Черт с тобой. Я вызову своего врача. А ты – лежи и чихай в подушку, на это мозгов не требуется.

- Знаешь, здорово, что я тебя встретил в кафе, - невольно вырывается у меня. В брошенном на меня взгляде я вижу невероятное сочетание раздражения и теплой усмешки.

- Кажется, я понял, почему решил уволиться. Ослиное упрямство – вот, что так раздражает меня в твоих ровесниках. Может, ты лучше подумаешь о лечении, а не о налаживании личной жизни?

Мои щеки жарко вспыхивают. Это что, так заметно? Последний вопрос я, кажется, задаю вслух, снова не успевая прикусить язык.

- Нет, что ты, - язвительно цедит Снейп, - мы просто два старых друга, которые вчера ходили в бар смотреть футбол и пить пиво, а так нас ждут дома жены и куча сопливых отпрысков.

Я невольно смеюсь.

- Ну, про тебя еще можно подумать такое. Про меня вот вряд ли.

- Зря ты так, угрюмый сорокалетний мужчина без кольца на пальце тоже наводит на определенные подозрения, - он подталкивает меня в сторону спальни. – Но сейчас, запомни, мы оба самые натуральные натуралы, поэтому делай то, что тебе говорят.

- И будь, что будет? – усмехаюсь я, покорно повинуясь ему.

- Это не та цитата, - судя по голосу, меня ждет та же лекция, что и с несчастным глаголом «одалживать», так что я поспешно перебиваю его:

- Да-да, болеть молча. Я понял.

Глава 5

- Гарри, как ты себя чувствуешь?

- Когда ты вернешься на работу? – оба вопроса прозвучали одновременно, и Гермиона тут же «случайно» наступила своему парню на ногу. – Ау-у-у-уч!

- Рональд! – возмущенно посмотрела она на взвывшего от боли рыжего. – Гарри болен.

- Да нет, я уже скоро... – отозвался Гарри, рассеянно вертя в руках капли от насморка, и тут же спохватился. – Вы проходите, я рад вас видеть.

- Точно? Ты такой вялый... – Гермиона немедленно притянула его к себе и дотронулась губами до лба. Гарри безропотно стерпел процедуру, извиняющеся косясь на Рона. – Хм, температура есть, но небольшая.

- Знаю, - согласился парень, посторонившись, чтобы они могли раздеться. – Тридцать семь и шесть. Я только что проверял. Вы уверены, что нам ничего не будет за то, что сегодня магазин был закрыт с утра?

- Да брось, Гарри, неужели мои собственные братья будут меня увольнять? – легкомысленно отозвался Рон, вешая на крючок свою куртку. – Ты лучше мне вот что скажи: кто тот парень из паба?

_Гарри_

Я замер. Ну почему Рон умеет задавать такие неудобные вопросы? И почему Миона не пытается его одернуть на этот раз?

- Просто знакомый, - наконец, удается выдавить мне из себя. Миона, солнышко, не смотри на меня так. Я знаю, что не умею врать, но давай ты сделаешь вид, будто не подозреваешь об этом?

- Ты бы не кинул нас ради «просто знакомого», - качает головой Рон.

- Ну, я подумал, что вы, может, захотите побыть вдвоем... – лепечу я, судорожно пытаясь придумать что-то менее оскорбительное, чем «это не твое дело» и более информативное, чем «да я его видел второй раз в жизни». В эту самую минуту в дверь звонят, и я испуганной ланью кидаюсь к ней мимо друзей, благодаря всех богов за отсрочку. Мда, с радостью я явно поспешил. – С... Северус?

- Привет, я решил тебя...

- Здравствуйте, профессор, - раздается за моей спиной голос Гермионы, и в глазах моего нового гостя мелькает что-то, похожее на панику, а его лицо моментально каменеет. Она назвала его профессором? Какого...

- Простите, я помешал, зайду в другой раз, - он уже разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но я цепляюсь за его рукав, как утопающий за соломинку, и тяну в квартиру.

- Нет-нет, ты не мешаешь, заходи. Северус, познакомься, вот, это Гермиона, а это ее парень, Рон... – я поочередно указываю на друзей, заглядывая ему в глаза, стараясь не пропустить момент, когда в их кофейной глубине что-то оттаивает, отчего выражение его лица смягчается.

- Поразительное совпадение, но теперь ясно, почему ты тогда убежал от нас, - на лице Гермионы появляется понимающая улыбка, Рон скорее ошеломлен, но молчит. Ну да, я тоже раньше не подозревал за собой интереса к людям в два раза старше меня.

С того момента, как я вернулся из паба с бессознательным телом на руках, и до сегодняшнего дня у меня было достаточно времени на раздумья – целых трое суток. В конце концов я обозлился сам на себя и решил, что мне уже не пятнадцать лет, чтобы думать, что есть что-то постыдное в увлечении другим человеком. Давно уже прошло то время, когда я, стараниями тети, думал, что онанизм – это нечто отвратительное, а все мои чувства к другим людям делают меня смешным и нелепым. Сейчас я без труда могу признаться себе – мне интересен Северус, я хотел бы познакомиться с ним поближе. Вопрос только – что думает об этом он сам. Но с другой стороны, он ведь пришел...

Так, по-моему, я не о том думаю. О каких таких совпадениях она толкует?

- Мисс Грейнджер, - сухо кивает ей Северус. – Как тесен этот мир.

- Вы что, знакомы? – Рон, похоже, поражен не меньше меня. – Я что-то пропустил?

- Рон, профессор Снейп мой прежний преподаватель химии в университете.

Готов поспорить, моя нижняя челюсть сейчас отвисла примерно так же, как у Уизли.

- Так это тот самый... – по его лицу можно понять, что он сейчас скажет что-то не слишком приятное, но ему хватает такта сдержаться. – Тот самый, про которого ты так много рассказывала?

Северус тихо хмыкает, переведя взгляд на него.

- Готов поспорить, ничего слишком приятного вам обо мне не рассказывали, мистер...

- Уизли, - автоматически представляется Рон.

- Ну так вот, мистер Уизли. Должен заметить, что мисс Грейнджер всегда была одной из лучших моих учениц, однако это не значит, что я давал ей поблажки. Возможно, я был даже... преувеличенно строг по отношению к этой молодой особе.

- А вы так и не избавились от привычки говорить о присутствующих в третьем лице, - кажется, Гермиону совсем не обижает его холодный тон. – Я на самом деле рада, что мы снова встретились, профессор Снейп.

- А я рад, что вы понимаете, когда кто-то желает вам добра, - его взгляд можно охарактеризовать как заинтересованно-удивленный. – Однако обстоятельства, при которых происходит наша встреча, я считаю несколько компрометирующими. Мне остается только радоваться, что я более не ваш преподаватель. Впрочем, к вашей чести, должен заметить, что вы не отличаетесь такой болтливостью, как другие представительницы вашего возраста.

- Конечно, профессор, можете на меня положиться, по университету не пойдут слухи, - доброжелательно улыбнулась ему Гермиона.

Рон смотрит на меня беспомощно, но я лишь пожимаю плечами, немного обалдев от заумности фраз, которыми Северус только что кидался с такой небрежностью.

- Я очень рад, - отрывисто кивает ей Северус и с некоторой нерешительностью косится на меня. Я только хмыкаю.

- Пойду, приготовлю чай.

- Подожди, - он останавливает меня и напряженно смотрит на моих друзей. – Лучше я. Не хочу, чтобы ты нас всех заразил.

Ну да, конечно. Я понимаю, что он просто не хочет оставаться с ними наедине, но не начинаю возражать.

- Как скажешь.

Ситуация все еще не желает укладываться в моей голове. Мы с Роном только обмениваемся выразительными взглядами, вслушиваясь в непринужденную беседу между бывшим преподавателем и студенткой и изредка перебрасываясь парой-тройкой ничего не значащих фраз. Лично я чувствую себя невыносимо глупым на фоне этой парочки и готов поспорить, что Уизли полностью разделяет мои ощущения. Чай уже давно остыл, но мне лень изображать из себя хозяина положения и заново греть чайник. А вот принять лекарства уже пора...

- Это ведь вы вызвали Гарри доктора? – внезапно спрашивает Гермиона. Я невольно вздрагиваю и блюдце, стоявшее у меня на коленях, летит на пол. Хорошо, что в гостиной есть ковер, по крайней мере, оно не разбилось, а от крошек легко избавиться пылесосом. Грейнджер смотрит укоризненно, Северус лишь усмехается краем губ. – Ну вот, видите. Он же даже не может спокойно усидеть, не уронив чего-нибудь, не говоря уже о том, чтобы самостоятельно вызвать на дом врача.

- Верно, Поппи прекрасный специалист. Кстати, Гарри, она просила передать, что завтра зайдет. Ты так и не дал ей свой номер телефона.

Рон подавился смехом.

- Поппи? Тебя лечил человек по имени Поппи?

- Согласен, мадам Помфри просто мастер, – глубокомысленно киваю я Северусу, исподтишка показав Рону кулак. – Тогда я буду ждать ее завтра.

- Я тоже зайду, - на одной струне произносит он, легко улыбаясь мне уголками губ. Не усмехаясь, а улыбаясь, сейчас, будучи трезвым, одному только мне, и обещает снова прийти. От этого душа снова начинает бешено трепыхаться и биться в горле о связки, а я замираю с глупым выражением лица, не в силах отвести глаз. – Ты ведь не против?

Против? Разве я могу быть против этого? Разве можно возражать этому человеку с волосами цвета ночи, кофейными глазами и голосом-гитарой?

- Я... нет, - я откашливаюсь. – Не против. Приходи.

- Тогда я буду к часу, - довольно кивает Северус. Довольно? Я выдаю желаемое за действительное. Он просто зайдет узнать, как я лечусь, точно. Только и всего.

- Гарри, думаю, нам с Роном пора, - мягко окликает меня Гермиона. – Мы еще успеем открыть магазин к окончанию обеда.

Да-да, сейчас, Миона, я перестану изображать бандерлога перед мордой у Каа и провожу вас. Сейчас.

Титаническим усилием воли я отрываюсь от дивана и прохожу вместе с друзьями до двери, жду, пока они оденутся, абсолютно механически прощаюсь с ними и, наконец, остаюсь один. Точнее, один в прихожей, а в гостиной все еще сидит Северус. Я шумно вздыхаю и возвращаюсь к нему.

Какое-то время мы молчим. Я не знаю, что сказать, чтобы не сморозить какую-нибудь глупость, а ему молчание, похоже, совсем не мешает.

- Может, я еще раз поставлю чайник? – наконец, робко интересуюсь я. Он только качает головой и ничего не говорит. Тогда мне приходится предпринять еще одну попытку. – Ну мы же не можем просто...

- Ты принимал лекарства? – перебивает он меня. Я краснею. Да уж, Миона была права, намекая на мою необязательность в отношении самого себя. Господи, это я только что подумал? Мне вредно общаться с этими умниками, определенно. – Ясно, забыл. Прими сейчас, не заставляй поить тебя микстурами с ложечки.

Я с трудом давлю в себе нервный смешок, представив, как этот суровый мужчина словно заботливая нянька обхаживает двадцатилетнего обалдуя в лице меня.

- Учитель – это диагноз, да? – я потягиваюсь, встаю с дивана и плетусь в спальню за лекарствами, не обращая внимания на гневный взгляд и недовольное ворчание в спину. Один-один.

Он не задерживается надолго. Пока я, морщась, глотаю надоевшие таблетки и сиропы, Северус успевает перемыть все чашки, оправдывая это тем, что мне не стоит лишний раз мочить руки, чтобы не переохлаждаться. Ну и глупости. У меня всегда очень холодные пальцы, это не зависит от температуры воды. Впрочем, ему-то откуда знать?

Когда я прихожу на кухню, он говорит, что ему нужно идти домой, потому что он все еще занимается репетиторством и к нему скоро должен прийти ученик. Я не спорю и не прошу его задержаться, хотя и хочется. Просто чтобы он посидел рядом, пусть даже молча, мне уже осточертела одинокая квартира. Но я не говорю ему об этом. Мне кажется, он поймет сам – не сейчас, позже, но поймет, что мне нужен его гитарный перезвон, который будет заглушать эту тоскливую тишину пустых комнат.

Он одевает пальто и внимательно смотрит на меня.

- Завтра в час?

И эти несколько аккордов словно разбивают какую-то ледяную стену, выросшую у меня в голове из-за этого напряженного молчания; от облегчения у меня почти кружится голова, а улыбка выходит, наверное, до нелепого счастливой.

- Да. Я буду ждать, - я пожимаю протянутую мне руку и поражаюсь тому, какая у него сухая и теплая ладонь. Словно нагретая солнцем, она похожа на обещание чего-то неясного, но до невозможности уютного. Странно – из нас двоих он более замкнут, но пальцы холодные все равно у меня. Что еще мне предстоит узнать?

- До встречи, Гарри.

- До завтра... Северус.

Глава 6

Гарри метался по гостиной как раненый зверь: пять шагов от дивана к окну, три шага до шкафа, четыре до кресла, постоять, вцепившись пальцами в мягкую спинку... В конце концов, парень не выдержал, бухнулся на диван и достал сигареты, с твердым намерением использовать, наконец, пепельницу, долгое время стоявшую на журнальном столике для красоты. Но не успел он поднести сигарету ко рту, чтобы прикурить, как в дверь позвонили. В две секунды он подскочил к ней и настежь распахнул.

- Северус!

- Что? – мужчина выглядел немного удивленным, отчего Гарри смутился. В конце концов, тот был не виноват в том, что пришел в гости к неуравновешенному психу. Глубоко вздохнув, парень взял себя в руки.

- Ничего. Я просто... хм... ждал.

О том, что в процессе ожидания он успел переставить все немногочисленные флакончики в ванной и разместить в сушке тарелки по размеру просто чтобы занять руки, Поттер предпочел умолчать. Снейп усмехнулся, позволяя втащить себя в квартиру.

- Поппи будет только через час.

- М? Да, хорошо, - рассеянно кивнул Гарри, наблюдая, как мужчина снимает с себя пальто. – Чаю?

- А кофе в этом доме еще остался? – ворчливо поинтересовался Снейп, стягивая ботинки. – И еще, будь любезен, оставь эту пагубную привычку разглядывать меня где-нибудь в другом месте, я чувствую себя витриной ювелирного магазина.

- Пошли, - усмехнулся Гарри, в этот раз умудрившись не смутиться. – Так и знал, что ты его потребуешь.

_Гарри_

Черт, он пришел, что делать?

«Возьми себя в руки, Гарри», - тут же советует мне внутренний голос, подозрительно напоминающий гитарный перебор. Я стараюсь последовать его совету, по возможности невозмутимо убирая сигареты с журнального столика. Северус делает весьма скептическое выражение лица, но молчит.

Когда через десять минут мы сидим с чашками в руках, мне становится немного легче, будто провисает в душе какая-то нить, прежде натянутая до предела. Возможно, все дело в нем, но признать это означает согласиться с тем, что я не научился к двадцати годам управлять гормонами.

- Где ты учишься? – внезапно спрашивает он, и я не могу винить его в выборе темы, потому что он просто пытается завязать нормальную беседу.

- Можешь назвать меня пустоголовым идиотом – нигде, - бурчу я своей чашке, не решаясь поднять глаза на собеседника.

- Ну, очевидное ты констатировал сам, так что повторяться я не буду, - боже, да он усмехается! Что за невозможный тип? – Ответь только на вопрос – почему?

- Не знаю, - пожимаю я плечами. Я правда не знаю. – Если честно, я вообще не слишком понимаю, кем хочу работать. Пока меня устраивает моя должность.

- И где ты работаешь? – я все же кидаю на него осторожный взгляд, но не вижу ни капли сарказма, только заинтересованность. Угрюмый и отчужденный незнакомец в кафе, пьяно подшучивающий над собой «увольненец» в пабе, помятый, но теплый Северус утром в моей квартире, язвительный и строгий профессор Снейп в беседе с моими друзьями, чуткий собеседник здесь и сейчас. Сколько же у него масок? Где он настоящий? Неужели это все – одно и то же лицо?

- В зоомагазине вместе с Роном и Гермионой, - нехотя признаюсь я, опасаясь, что он поднимет меня на смех, но Северус только внимательно смотрит на меня и кивает, призывая продолжать. – Им владеют братья Рона, Фред и Джордж, они близнецы. У них обширная сеть зоомагазинов по стране, ну и... мы устроились в этот. Знаешь, это не так уж и плохо. В смысле, не то, чтобы у нас была огромная зарплата, но ее вполне хватает на проживание, и вообще, мне нравится там работать.

- Любишь животных? – он, кажется, находит это забавным. Я пожимаю плечами.

- Ну, за ними надо ухаживать, но оно того стоит.

Он негромко фыркает.

- Похоже, мне этого не понять.

- Почему?

- Мне не доставляет удовольствия этот процесс... ухаживать, чтобы получить отдачу, которой может и не последовать.

- Но ты же приходишь ко мне... – бросаю я прежде, чем успеваю подумать над смыслом своих слов. Северус, кажется, растерян. – Ох... прости.

_Северус_

Я быстро беру себя в руки и ничего не отвечаю, лишь покачивая головой. В отличие от всех ему подобных придурков в университете, на этого конкретного придурка мне срываться не хочется. В конце концов, чего я только не наслушался за пятнадцать лет преподавания – от меня не убудет послушать еще немного. Тем более, что мой нынешний собеседник довольно забавен, особенно в своем стремлении скрыть то, что его влечет ко мне. Не то, чтобы я действительно понимал, что именно ему нравится, но кто я такой, чтобы отказываться от подарков судьбы? Правда, голос совести, чем-то напоминающий мне Минерву, не может перестать твердить, что это противоречит моральному кодексу педагога, но я-то уже не педагог. А это, знаете ли, многое меняет. Ну и, в конце концов, я ничего не теряю – Гарри весьма привлекателен и... мил. Черт, не люблю это слово, но вся эта суета вокруг меня смотрится и правда мило. И хотя я действительно ненавижу ухаживать за кем бы то ни было, не получая никакой отдачи, но здесь я готов пойти на жертвы: он, вроде бы, не похож на морскую свинку или одного из моих студентов. И то, что он так напоминает...

- Ну, можно сказать, что я твой должник... в некотором роде, - сухо усмехаюсь я.

- То есть? – вообще-то, не уверен, что он действительно слышал меня, потому что, кажется, вновь зачарован чем-то, но я тем не менее объясняю.

- То есть ты вытащил меня из паба.

- А, ну... да ладно, - он зевает, лишь легким движением руки обозначив попытку прикрыть рот. Бог мой, ну и манеры. Честно говоря, я чувствую себя неуютно от того, что он имеет право вести себя так раскованно в моем присутствии, но, думаю, я смогу к этому привыкнуть. Следующий его вопрос немного сбивает меня с мысли. – А почему ты решил уволиться?

Кажется, наш разговор теряет окончательное подобие связи между темами. Мне весьма сложно оставаться невозмутимым, отвечая на подобный вопрос.

- Вероятно потому, что я не люблю преподавание.

- Но ты же занимаешься репетиторством.

- Мне хорошо платят. И сладить с одним учеником легче, чем с толпой лоботрясов.

- Выходит, ты просто не любишь толпу?

- Выходит, что так, - вынужден согласиться я. Похоже, он доволен тем, что вытянул еще что-то о моем характере. Интересно, какие выводы обо мне сложились в его черепной коробке? Что я волшебная фея, призванная избавить его от перманентного недотраха? Нет, не сказать, чтобы я был против... всего лишь любопытно.

Кажется, что на сегодня самое главное уже сказано, потому что дальше беседа идет легче – по крайней мере в те моменты, когда он не тормозит настолько сильно, что я практически слышу, как скрипят шестеренки в его голове. Надеюсь, мне когда-нибудь удастся отучить его разглядывать меня столь пристально: такое внимание весьма раздражает. Не смущает, нет, смущаться я разучился уже давно, но появляется жгучее желание рявкнуть на своего визави погромче, чтобы он помнил, с кем разговаривает. Мне сложно противиться этому порыву, но я справляюсь с собой – по крайней мере, пока.

Всего через полчаса приходит Поппи и с ворчанием осматривает своего подопечного. Если бы она умела делать все молча – была бы совсем бесценным человеком, но, увы, никто не идеален. Все же я чувствую мрачное удовлетворение, когда она несколько недовольно констатирует, что Гарри уже здоров, несмотря на то, что ему лучше соблюдать осторожность пока. Видя его лихорадочно вспыхнувшие глаза, я сильно сомневаюсь, что он последует ее указаниям. Кажется, завтра всего минус три... Мне остается только надеяться, что, после затраченных усилий, ему хватит ума – или везения - не заработать воспаление легких или менингит, это было бы весьма обидно. После ухода врача, у меня тоже не остается более поводов задерживаться – не считать же поводом бросаемые на меня взгляды, в самом деле. Тем более, что у меня на сегодня еще запланирован час мучительных попыток объяснить очередному школяру азы химии. И все же напоследок я выражаю надежду, что он будет беречь себя. Судя по глупой улыбке на его лице, он извлек из этого пожелания намного больше информации, чем я в него вложил. Думаю, лучше не интересоваться, что именно он подумал.

- Гарри... – не переставая улыбаться, он поднимает на меня изумрудные глаза, и я не могу отделаться от мысли, что уже видел такие тогда... Я протягиваю ему бумажку, на которой записан номер моего телефона. – На всякий случай. И... возможно, я буду заходить в то кафе немного чаще, чем ожидал. Так что на том же месте в тот же час.

Он молчит, не отрывая от меня глаз, словно кролик, загипнотизированный удавом. Похоже, он чего-то ждет от меня – да я уверен, что ждет, и даже знаю, чего. У него буквально на лбу написано: «Меня пригласили на свидание?» Я не собираюсь упрощать его задачу, только одариваю мимолетной усмешкой и жму на прощание руку, задерживая свои пальцы в его ладони ровно на две секунды больше необходимого. Пусть теперь гадает, что именно только что произошло между нами. Да, возможно, это мелочно, но это греет мне душу, потому что он выглядит забавно, когда растерян. А еще я, наверное, все же хочу иметь гарантию того, что он будет думать обо мне до следующей встречи – по крайней мере, в таких вещах я умею себе признаваться.

Даже ученик, которого я вынужден сегодня одаривать своим вниманием, кажется мне чуточку умнее, чем он есть на самом деле.


End file.
